Falling For You
by smilexlaughlive
Summary: Cute High School Love Story. I suck at these xD . Niley.
1. Prologue

"M, you can't just go up and talk to him!" Alex, my best friend for the last four years hissed at me. "He's _Nick Jonas_!"

"_So_? I'm Miley Cyrus. And he's hot." I pulled at the hem of the bottom of my dress. I was very thankful that I'd decided to wear a dress that day, instead of my usual skinny jeans or sweatpants. My dress was one I'd purchased in Forever 21 last weekend with A. She picked it out, telling me it looked awesome on me. In keeping with the current trend, it was a vintage style floral print dress, with a scoop neckline that accentuated my recently acquired C cups. It ended around the middle of my tan thighs, and hugged onto them perfectly.

"But-but, he's _Nick Jonas_!" she persisted, as if he was the biggest deal ever. In truth, I suppose he _was_ a big deal. He was probably the most popular guy at our school. But Alex was exaggerating it a lot.

"A, he goes to school with us! He's in my bio class!" I told her, trying to make her see sense. I ran a hand through my lightened wavy locks, in an attempt to mess them up perfectly.

"Yes...but he's _Nick Jonas_!" She shook her head, wisps of her dirty blonde hair gently falling into her face. She seemed to think I was missing something blatantly obvious.

"I swear, if you say that again-" I threatened but was cut off by the fact that we were now at the top of the queue at Dunkin Donuts and the small female staff member was asking for our order.

"Iced Vanilla Latte to take away please," Alex said, glancing at me as if that was some sort of sign for me to order, before slipping her hand into her white oversized purse and fishing around for some money.

"Make that two," I smiled at the woman behind the register, handing her the twenty I already had taken out. "This ones on me, A."

"Thanks," she smiled, as the woman worked at getting our drinks to us. "I so owe you, M"

"You're welcome, A." I smirked at her, then glanced back at Nick Jonas and his friends, who were leaning against a table near the door. His dark Ray Ban's were disguised in his luscious dark curly hair, revealing his beautiful mocha eyes. He was smirking at something his friends were saying. I smiled dreamily at him, my eyes scanning down his muscular body, down his dark skinny jeans to his feet, which were covererd by black converse. In all my fourteen and a half years-the half is very important-I had _never_ seen such perfection.

"Jesus, M, way to make it obvious," Alex said beside me, amused by the look on my face. I shoved at her arm playfully.

A tired looking woman handed us our coffees and we walked towards the door.

I stopped suddenly, glancing around, my eyes falling on Nick again, then I looked back at Alex's confused hazel eyes. "Can we sit?" I begged her with pleading eyes.

"Do you just want to stare at him?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I bought you coffee. You owe me," I smirked, knowing I had her. She rolled her eyes again and sat down at a table a few tables away, perfect admiring distance. She sat with her back facing them and I sat across from her.

"Darling, I don't know why you waste your time," she muttered, taking a sip of her Iced Latte.

"Well, why do you waste your time on Max?" I asked, knowing that hit below the belt. I couldn't make eye contact with Alex, so I stared at Nick as inconspiciously as I could manage.

"That's different," she mumbled, looking at the basic wooden table we were sitting at.

"Sure it is," I said, not pressing the subject. I knew she hated talking about him with me. She and him just have this weird..._connection_ that I don't understand. It's like, no matter what he does, she'll stay with him. And he definitely uses that to his advantage.

"Did you finish that Spanish assignment?" she asked, changing the subject. My brows knitted together in confusion.

"What assingment?" Alex rambled on about school for a little while, then when we were both finished, I interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Should I talk to him, or just walk by, or should I wink at him or...?"

"Thanks for interrupting me, but I think you should do none of those things, because he's-"

"Don't say it!" I screeched, putting my hand over her mouth. She laughed, removing my hand.

I diverted my eyes back to him, grinning. I knew what I was going to do. I glanced at Alex and her face scrunched up with worry as she read the determination in my eyes. "Don't do this, Miley," she said, calling me by my name, for once.

I ignored her, and stood up, pulling at the hem of my dress, letting it show a little more cleavage and muttered "Be right back," to Alex. She groaned in reply. God, thanks for the support, bestie.

I pursed my lips together, checking that my favourite strawberry lipgloss was still in place. I smiled and strutted over to their table. I caught Nick looking at me as I walked towards them, and blushed deeply.

"Hey," I said casually when I reached their group. Damn, they were all hot. They all stared at me, like I was an alien. Like a 'who-the-fuck-are-you-and-what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here' kind of look. I finally got the courage to look up at Nick and into his mocha coloured eyes. I tried my best to smolder my eyes into his for a few seconds before speaking.

"Nick, did you get the bio homework? I'm getting a D and I can't fail now," I said, giggling a little, not moving my eyes from his. Of course, I'd made that up. I'm getting a B in bio, which isn't so bad. And I knew we had not received any homework. Somewhere in the middle of my request, Nick's dreamy eyes had drifted down my body. I'm almost certain I saw him biting his perfect light pink lips. I smiled in satisfaction. This was going better than I thought.

Suddenly his eyes turned sour and he looked away, his lips pressed together like he was trying to hold in a laugh. "No, I didn't," he said quietly, his voice smooth, as usual. A few of his friends chuckled and muttered incoherent words to each other.

My smile faded, but _somehow_, I managed not to blush. "Oh, okay," I said, running a hand through my hair, trying to seem casual. "See you in class," I said, turning around and walking back to where Alex was sat. I sat down, not meeting her eyes, but keeping them fixed on Nick, analyzing everything that just happened.

"Well?" Alex asked. I diverted my eyes to hers, sighing in defeat.

"You were right. He's a waste of time. Still hot, though, just for the record." Alex laughed.

Suddenly their whole group got up and walked out the door. I watched as Nick said something to Jason, probably the second hottest of the group and then walked back towards the queue for the register, subtly placing his Blackberry on our table, not making eye contact with Alex or I, but walking right past us, up to the queue.

I looked at Alex in disbelief then smiled, glancing back at him, but he still had his back to us. The rest of his friends had already left and were nowhere in sight.

"Put in your number you idiot!" Alex hissed at me, shaking me out of my shocked state. I picked up his shiny black Blackberry and carefully entered my number saving it under 'Girl from Bio ;)'. Within a few seconds of me leaving the phone back down on the table, he walked by and picked it up, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Don't scream!" Alex begged, as soon as Nick was out of earshot. I grinned hugely and laughed. I had a good feeling about this.


	2. Chapter one

"So, did he text you?" Alex greeted me as I searched in my locker for my biology book. I knew I had it last Friday and I didn't bring it home. It's not like it grew legs and ran away. Frustrated, I pulled all the books out of my locker, throwing them on the floor.

"_No_," I growled at Alex in reply. I knew I was taking my anger out on her, just a bit, but nothing was going right for me this morning.

"Jesus, only asking," she replied, leaning against the locker beside mine, pressing her freshly glossed lips together. I sighed, leaning my head back, and closing my blue eyes for a few seconds before opening them to look at her.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, examining her outfit while I spoke. "I love your shirt!" I squealed. She was wearing the cutest light pink t-shirt, and white wash skinny jeans.

She smiled. "Thanks. I would say I love your jeans, but I can't say that, because girl, they're _mine_!" she laughed teasingly.

The bell rang, somewhere down the hall and we both groaned at the same time. "I have to go," Alex said, sighing.

"Wait, did you see my bio book?" I said quickly before she walked away.

"Nope, sorry," she said, turning around and running down the half empty hallway to her class.

I groaned again, then opened the locker of the girl beside me, whose name was something like Maria or Mary or something, and took the book, closing both lockers and ran down the hallway to class. Despite the last bell already having rang, there was only a handful of people in the lab, and there was no sign of either. I walked down to my assigned seat, beside the studious Alison Holden that I had grown to hate. I ignored her, she ignored me, end of story.

I couldn't help notice that Nick was not in his seat, but then again, when was he ever on time? I leaned back in my uncomfortable seat, as Alison flustered through her countless notes beside me. I swear, that girl took enough notes for the rest of the class put together. My notes copy was oddly lacking in notes. I think I had filled one or two pages, doodling Nick's name in a heart, one rainy day back in February when he first joined the class.

A few more people sauntered into the lab carelessly, taking their seats. But none of them were Nick. I glanced over at Jason's seat, and seen that it was vacant. I smiled, knowing that he usually walked in with Nick. After smoking their first of many cigarettes of the day.

"Miley? Miley!" I heard Alison yell at me, clearly frustrated. Her round glasses were pushed down to the tip of her nose, and allowing her green eyes to bore into mine.

"What?" I replied, exasperated.

"Did you get question nineteen?" she asked me. "Is it Peritoneum? I don't understand how I can't remember." Her face scrunched up a little in fear that there was actually something she doesn't know.

"We had homework?" I asked, flipping my book open. Maybe I was further behind in this class than I thought. I guess reading the question wouldn't hurt. Maybe I could help her.

I could tell she was rolling her eyes, but I kept my eyes on my book, well, whatever-her-name-is' book.

"Honestly, Miley. Keep up!" she said, talking to me like I was a baby. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting the urge to insult her. I opened my eyes and found the questions on the chapter we were on and sighed.

"What question did you say again?" I knew that was going to get on her nerves, but I couldn't help it.

"Nineteen," she said, calmly, like she was trying to control her frustration and coat her voice in nonchalance.

I looked down at the book, quickly locating question nineteen. Alison sighed beside me, and her long fingers reached in and turned the pages. I looked up, wondering what she was doing. I'd just found the question, hadn't I?

"Miley, we finished that chapter weeks ago." She stabbed her finger at a different chapter, that I could swear I've never seen before.

"Oh," I said indifferently. I glanced up as somebody entered the room, and couldn't help but be disappointed when I saw that it was Rosie, probably the most beautiful girl in the school. She flicked her softly curled dark hair as she took her seat, which was ironically next to Nick. She spent biology trying to flirt with Nick. He just ignored her most of the time. I should know, since I spend the class just staring at Nick.

"Fine, Miley, I'll figure it out by myself," Alison snapped, knowing I was of no assistance to her. She turned her body as far away from me as possible, and I continued to ignore her as I spotted walk in the door, clad in her usual white blouse and black pleated skirt, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed, leaning my head down on the desk. It looked like Nick wasn't coming today. About ten seconds later, the door opened, and my eyes immediately shot up. Jason walked in, Nick following closely behind him, looking unbelievably hot, as always. His hair seemed to be extra messy today and it was totally sexy. I sighed painfully, knowing that I'd had my chance, but he simply didn't like me. Who was I kidding anyways? He could have anyone he wanted, why would he pick me?

He ran his hand through his hair, disheveling it even more then glanced down at the class as Jason handed a piece of paper to . No doubt some kind of forged explanation of their punctuation, or lack thereof. His dreamy chocolate swirls locked with my eyes for a few seconds, before he glanced away, noticing Jason had already gone to his seat and sat down beside Rosie. She shot him a seductive smirk and he smiled weakly in response, glancing behind him again, catching my eyes again. I looked down quickly, praying he wouldn't realize I was staring at him.

I straightened up in my seat, looking straight ahead at . I dared myself to inconspicuosly glance at him and tried not to smile as I realized he was still gazing at me. Jesus, he's looking at me like this in class, but couldn't manage to text me all weekend? I diverted my eyes to the page in front of me, trying to listen to 's droning voice.

A few minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate against my leg under the table. Please be Nick, I thought to myself. I tried to act nonchalant, slipping my hand into the pocket of my jeans and pulling out my phone, making sure to keep it under the table and opened the text.

**From:** Unknown number  
**Message:** I never did catch your name...;) -nick.

I bit my lip, trying to hid a smile that was threatening to creep up. Glancing up at him, to find his back facing me, I started to reply.

**To:** Unknown number  
**Message:** It's Miley. Or M, if you like :)

I quickly saved his number as a contact and returned my eyes to his back, waiting for him to receive the text. A few seconds later, my phone buzzed again.

**From:** Nick :)  
**Message:** Cute name ;)

I smiled before typing a message back.

**To:** Nick :)  
**Message:** Thnx. I like yours too :)

And he never replied to that. I sat there, the whole class, waiting for his reply, but it never came. It seemed like hours before the class ended, and voice finally stopped. I had tried, and failed to keep my eyes off Nick. Oh well. I think it was already obvious I liked him. I just didn't want to seem too desperate.

I grabbed the girl's book, jumping out of my seat, almost colliding with another student in the process. I walked slow, so that I was exiting the class just ahead of Nick.

"Miley, can I talk to you?" I heard Nick's dreamy voice call out. Score!

I turned around, meeting his chocolate orbs. "Sure," I said casually.

"Come on," he murmered seductively, while leading me over to a vacant window sill and he leaned against it.

"So, what's your deal?" he asked, as I stood facing him, trying to remember to breathe.

"My deal?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. Why are you suddenly talking to me?"

"No reason," I said innocently, my heart sinking at his tone. It sounded like he didn't want me talking to him.

He quickly caught on. "Not that I don't want you to talk to me. You seem..._interesting_," he said, leaning a little closer.

"Interesting?" I raised my eyebrows, not sure what he meant by interesting.

"Yeah. You don't seem like every other easy girl in this school."

"I can be easy," I said softly, not wanting to ruin this rare chance with him. He wanted easy, I could give him easy.

"I_ like _challenges."

I smirked, smiling at the proximity of my face to his. The hallway was almost empty, but I didn't care if I was going to be late for class.

"Excuse me guys, What's the delay?" I heard the principal ask, as he walked around the corner and spotted Nick and I beside the window, in the empty corridoor.

"What's the _rush_?" Nick asked, smirking as he placed one of his hands on my waist, pushing my away from him just a little.

"Detention, Jonas," Mr. Lewis retorted, not pausing as he continued to walk past us down the hallway.

"I'll see you later?" I said.

"Yeah," Nick smiled. I knew it was about time I left, but I couldn't seem to pull myself away from his smile.

He leaned in slowly, almost touching my lips, then he whispered "bye" and turned around, walking away, smirking to himself.

I'm way in over my head.


End file.
